Presente de Natal
by mfm2885
Summary: Edmund estava infeliz. Tinha aquilo que precisava, mas não o que queria. Tudo que ele queira ganhar de Natal era algo que ele sempre teve, mas de uma maneira diferente. -Shounen-ai- Presente de Natal para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.


**Presente de Natal**

Edmund olhou pela janela uma vez mais. Nevava e as pessoas andavam apressadamente pelas ruas, provavelmente indo para a casa de seus familiares ou de seus amigos para comemorar a noite de Natal.

Susan tinha saído com Lucy e Peter para comprar nozes. Os pais de Edmund estavam visitando uns amigos da época da guerra e ele estava incumbido de tomar conta da casa.

Mas o irmão mais novo dos Pevensie queria estar junto da família, queria sentir o mesmo que as pessoas sob a neve estavam sentindo. Estar sozinho esperando pela volta de seus irmãos não era o que ele havia imaginado do Natal.

_Bom, não há do que reclamar. É nosso primeiro Natal em família depois da guerra e depois de Nárnia. Eu devia estar feliz, não o contrário._

Talvez, se Edmund tivesse o que verdadeiramente queria, ficaria feliz.

E só de pensar nele o moreno sentia um friozinho na barriga.

Não era algo que Edmund podia esconder ou ignorar. Era só estar perto de seu irmão que todos sentiam a mudança no modo dele agir; ele tinha vergonha e achava que seu irmão já tinha percebido e por conta disso tinha raiva dele.

Ou pelo menos era o que Peter demonstrava quando Edmund engasgava na escola na hora de comer só por estar ao seu lado, ou quando ele tropeçava quando o via no corredor, ou quando ele gritava seu nome quando alguém falava do seu irmão.

Naquelas horas, Edmund sentia-se mais infantil e bobo do que era quando foi para Nárnia pela primeira vez.

Por isso estava infeliz, ficar sozinho fazia com que Edmund percebesse o quanto ele andava agindo estranhamente.

_Talvez seja por isso que não me levaram com eles._

Olhando pela janela, o moreno perdeu a noção de tempo e não percebeu seus irmãos chegando e arrumando a comida para o jantar. Mas Peter percebeu o olhar perdido de Edmund, como sempre percebia, e teve medo de se aproximar dele. Então achou melhor continuar ajudando suas irmãs para depois ver o que podia fazer.

- Coloca ali, Lucy.

Depois de terem arrumado tudo, os três irmãos olharam um para o outro.

A mais nova dos Pevensie olhou para a sala da cozinha e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com o Ed?

Susan olhou para Peter, esperando a resposta.

- O quê? Eu não sei!

- Shhh! Fala mais baixo – Lucy olhou para os dois e saiu silenciosamente da cozinha.

- Susan, do que você sabe que eu não sei?

- Eu não sei de nada Peter. Pelo menos não de verdade. Mas é só olhar para perceber.

- Não. Você sabe Susan. Edmund ainda está se adaptando. Todos sentimos falta de Nárnia.

A morena tinha os braços cruzados e olhava incredulamente para ele.

- Não Peter. VOCÊ sente falta de Nárnia, não suporta a idéia de que não voltará para lá. Mas o problema não é esse. É entre você e ele. Ou você não percebeu ainda, ou já, mas não quer admitir – Susan balançou a cabeça em negação e foi em direção à sala – Francamente...

O loiro fitou o chão. Ele sabia. Sabia dos sentimentos de Edmund, mas não acreditou que eles eram reais. Talvez fosse apenas uma fase. Mas agora ele tinha certeza de que não era.

- Eu já sei o que fazer.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Peter foi para a sala.

- ...contar para ele, Ed.

Ambas as irmãs estavam ao redor de Edmund, falando algo do qual o loiro só entendeu o final.

- Hey, vamos comer?

Os três olharam para Peter.

E, segundo o moreno, ele estava radiante naquela camisa branca e calça preta.

_Realmente: Peter, o Magnífico._

Meio abobalhado, Edmund teve de ser conduzido por suas irmãs à cozinha.

------x------

O jantar foi silencioso. Edmund não quis saber o porquê da demora nem comparou a comida com as nozes em uma tentativa cínica de criticá-los. Afinal, ele não tinha feito nada para ajudar e só estava aproveitando. Lucy olhava para os três durante todo o jantar, mas manteve o silêncio. Susan olhava reprovadamente para Peter, mas também manteve o silêncio.

Depois de todos ajudarem a limpar a cozinha, foram para a sala, ao redor da árvore de Natal.

- Bom, agora vamos abrir os presentes!! – Peter anunciou com um tom extremamente feliz.

_O que aconteceu com ele? O que ele bebeu era realmente guaraná?_

- Posso começar? – Edmund olhou com olhinhos pidões para Peter – porque era assim como ele os intitulara.

- Claro, Ed.

- Obrigado – o moreno abaixou-se e pegou os presentes que havia comprado para seus irmãos – Lucy, como você é a mais meiga, mais fofa e a mais inocente de todos nós, então achei que algo a sua altura seria difícil de achar, espero que goste – e estendeu o pequeno pacote para a irmã – Susan, você que é corajosa, que orienta e que nunca deixa que aconteça uma guerra entre nós SEM perder o charme, merece algo que... "Resolva seus problemas" – e entregou o embrulho retangular para ela – Por último: Peter. Você sabe que foi difícil achar algo para você? Mas, a altura da sua magnificência, eu achei algo que talvez você não jogue fora – Edmund, rindo, entregou o embrulho mole para ele e se sentou.

- Nossa Pet, que lindo! - Lucy segurou a fita com um pequeno cavalo no meio em sua mão e Susan a ajudou a amarrar no pescoço – Obrigada...

A cara de Susan quando ela abriu o presente fez com que Edmund se escondesse atrás da árvore.

- Aonde você conseguiu isso??

Peter foi ao lado dela para ver o presente e começou a rir:

- Uma foto de Caspian? Genial, não podia ter ganhado nada melhor.

Ela esperou o irmão mais novo sair de trás da árvore para sorrir e agradecer.

- Abre logo o seu! Só falta você Peter.

- Ora, mas quem me diria? Susan impaciente?? Ou é só curiosidade?? – mostrando a língua, Peter abriu o pacote dele, mostrando a camisa de gola alta branca para a irmã – Morra de inveja.

Susan fez uma cara de quem tinha se ofendido e pegou os presentes.

- Está bem, é minha vez – empurrando o presente de Peter para ele, entregando o de Edmund com cuidado, como se fosse quebrar, e abaixando para colocar a tiara na cabeça da irmã, Susan terminou de distribuir seus presentes – Nada de discursos.

- Ohh, um jogo de xadrez!? – o loiro olhou confuso para ela – desde quando sei jogar xadrez?

- Uma... lança?? – o moreno se assustou. Não pensou que veria uma tão logo – Err... Susan?

- Ahh, desculpem-me. Eu troquei os presentes – tirando da mão de um para colocar na do outro, Susan desfez o mal entendido – P-r-o-n-t-i-n-h-o!

- Obrigada, Su – Lucy arrumou a franja e pegou os presentes que daria – Peter, Ed, Su.

_Como é tudo mais simples nessa idade!_

Dando um de cada vez, a pequena sorriu e esperou cada um abrir seu presente.

Susan havia recebido um diário. Ela estava silenciosa e pensativa. Como se já planejasse o que escrever. O que, de fato, ela fez.

- Obrigada Lucy!! – Peter pegou a caneta e correu para o quarto – Vou pegar os presentes restantes.

- Sinceramente... O que tinha escrito nela? – Edmund falou mais para si mesmo do que para as irmãs.

- Peter: O Magnífico – Susan respondeu sem tirar os olhos da página.

- Ahhhh, entendi.

Edmund ficou olhando para onde seu irmão havia ido e esqueceu-se de abrir o seu presente.

- Ed? – Lucy puxou a camiseta dele para baixo – não vai abrir o seu?

- Hun? Claro! – Ao olhar a pequena bola em suas mãos, o moreno teve que conter as lágrimas – É linda, Lu! Obrigado.

Chacoalhando-a sem parar, Ed leu o que estava escrito embaixo da bola, sentou-se e deixou que a paisagem de dentro o tragasse.

- Hey, Lucy, o que tem dentro dela que ele gostou tanto? – Susan sussurrou intrigada.

- Su, você se lembra de quando eu tinha 4 anos?

- Claro... Naquela época você ficava sentada na sala, com todos os seus brinquedos em sua volta...

Susan tinha o olhar vazio. Depois da Guerra, tudo havia mudado. Os sorrisos e a alegria da família não voltariam mais.

- Não eram apenas os brinquedos que tinha à minha volta. O Ed não saía da janela da sala! Quando nevava, Peter ficava ao seu lado, mostrando todas as lojas, falando das pessoas que conhecia; quando chovia, ele ficava com o Ed esperando que alguém escorregasse ou que alguém fosse molhado por um carro só para ter do que rir; quando fazia sol... Era o Ed que ficava esperando Peter chegar. A bola traz essas recordações para ele...

A mais velha olhou para a pequena e teve certeza de que, se Lucy tivesse de dizer qual dos irmãos era seu preferido, esse seria o Edmund. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu.

- Não deixe que Peter saiba, Lu. Não por nós, okay?

Sorrindo, a irmã concordou.

Quando Peter voltou, entregou os presentes que havia comprado para suas irmãs: dois agasalhos iguais. Com a única diferença do tamanho.

Depois de elas terem agradecido pelos presentes, Edmund foi para um canto, brincar com sua bola de cristal. Sem ao menos notar que não havia ganhado presente de Peter.

Ele estava tão absorto em pensamentos, novamente, que não percebeu a presença do irmão atrás de si.

- Oi.

- PEter!? Você me assustou, sabia? – Edmund disse em um tom que dava parecer que havia voltado ao que era. Tinha um semblante calmo e continuava a olhar para dentro da bola de cristal.

_Culpa do Natal. Se todos os dias fossem assim, não teria mais problemas com Pete._

Rindo, o loiro sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Ed, você não sente falta de algo?

Edmund desviou os olhos da bola e os fixou no irmão, procurando a razão para aquelas palavras.

- Falta de quê, Peter? Eu tenho vocês. Todos. Acabei de sair de outra guerra. Vivo. Sei de coisas o suficiente para ser internado em uma clínica, seja lá qual for – apesar de suas palavras serem meio irônicas, prestando atenção podia-se notar um tom melancólico e ao mesmo tempo conformado na voz do moreno – Todos nós estamos seguros e longes de perigo, afinal.

- Tem razão – Peter não desviou os olhos da lareira, e continuou falando – Sabe, eu estive tão preocupado com o fato de não poder mais voltar para Nárnia... Afinal, eu era rei. Preocupo-me com o bem estar deles. Mesmo distante. E eu esqueci daquilo que é mais importante para mim: minha família. Susan, Lucy e você, Edmund.

O olhar do mais velho agora estava sobre o mais novo. E as mãos afagavam seus cabelos.

- Ed, você vem agindo estranhamente e eu sei a razão disso...

O moreno foi pego de surpresa. Ele virou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a bola.

_Ele... Ele sabe?_

- Bom, eu acho que está na hora de dar seu presente... – abaixando a cabeça em direção ao outro, Peter beijou-lhe os lábios – Feliz Natal.

O pequeno ficou parado, imóvel, com os lábios entreabertos e as mãos na altura da cintura do outro. Seu semblante era fácil de discernir: ou ele estava assustado, ou estava muito assustado. Peter teve de rir com a descoberta.

- Vem cá... – puxando-o delicadamente, o loiro o abraçou e colocou sua cabeça sobre a cabeça do irmão – Olha, eu espero que aproveite o tempo que tem comigo nessas férias, porque durante as aulas eu não quero você sofrendo acidentes, viu?

Edmund estava confuso, ele havia esperado muito por isso, mas como saber se aquilo era real?

O irmão sentia o mesmo? Ele não estava irritado? Não tinha raiva?

Talvez se ele dissesse o que sentia com palavras, responderia às suas perguntas.

- Pete... Eu te amo... Sei que tenho agido estranhamente, mas eu tenho medo do que sinto por você. Do que você pensa sobre isso... – esperando pela resposta, o moreno apertou com força a blusa do outro e se empurrou em direção a ele. Mas ele havia empurrado demais, e os dois acabaram deitados. O mais novo sobre o mais velho – Não quero que vá embora!...

- Hey, calma... Eu não vou embora – Peter tinha uma voz doce e passava segurança para seu irmão. Ele não se mexeu, mas ajeitou o outro sobre si – Você pode dormir em cima de mim se quiser.

Peter ficou em silêncio por um instante. Ele sabia que teria de falar algo para o outro, só estava procurando pelas palavras certas.

- Ed... Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, você sabe. Quando você era pequeno, antes de irmos para Nárnia pela primeira vez... Você sabe que sua traição nos magoou. Afinal, você estava tão irritado, com tanta saudade de casa, de nossos pais... Estava com medo e deixou de confiar em nós. Não nos magoamos apenas por você ter nos entregado diversas vezes para a Feiticeira, mas também por não ter nos dito o que estava acontecendo e o porquê. Apesar de tudo, você deu a volta por cima e eu percebi, quando voltamos, que seus sentimentos haviam mudado também. Fiquei feliz porque você superou tudo de ruim que aconteceu. Quando fomos para lá de novo, você ficou mais forte ainda, não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente... – o loiro suspirou como se fosse muito difícil dizer o que ele diria – Eu culpei você por eu estar agindo de modo tão infantil. Por ter invejado Caspian. Ele iria ficar com o trono de qualquer forma. No entanto, você não tinha culpa de nada.

Edmund escutava atentamente, dando todo o apoio possível para seu irmão.

- Ed, quando estávamos lá, meus sentimentos por você também mudaram. E a idéia de te perder novamente me sufocava! Quando voltamos, os transformei em raiva. Acredite, piorou quando você parecia um bobo que se apaixona pela primeira vez na escola. Não quis acreditar no que via, nem no que suas atitudes pareciam ser. E hoje eu tenho certeza do que vou te dizer: Eu também te amo Edmund Pevensie. Por isso, não precisa ter medo do que sente, porque nunca vou rir, discriminar ou odiar você por isso.

O menor sentiu as mãos do outro fazerem carinho em suas costas e afagarem seus cabelos, como se o ninassem.

- Ed... – o outro falou sonolento – Ugh, comi demais...

Edmund levantou a cabeça para poder olhar o outro nos olhos.

- Hun?

- Gostou do presente? – o loiro beijou a testa do irmão e bagunçou seus cabelos.

O pequeno sorriu e se aconchegou. Pegou sua bola de cristal e chacoalhou, olhando para ela.

- Muito.

Peter procurou os olhos de Susan. Ao encontrá-los, sussurrou algo como "Obrigado" e ficou abraçado ao seu irmão até eles dormirem.

_Sob as asas de um anjo²_

_

* * *

_

Olá pessoas!

Primeiramente, desejo um Feliz Natal atrasado (?) para todos vocês.

Agora, eu dei de presente para o Aldebaran porque ainda me sinto culpada pelo que eu falei na review. Então dei uma checada no perfil dele e descobri que ele gostava de Edmund X Peter. Por isso, além de ser presente de Natal, é um pedido de desculpas.

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu fiz umas mudanças significativas da primeira versão, então perdão para aqueles que já leram.

² É o que está escrito embaixo da bola de cristal do Edmund.

Beijos, fiquem com Deus e até!


End file.
